russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy network launches IBC Classics this February 4
February 4, 2013 The two stations ABS-CBN and GMA as well as IBC, TV5 and Studio 23 for being No.3 in the ratings game. IBC 13 showed their muscle in the mid 80's and became the #1 network until 1988. Most of the first ABS-CBN local shows were pirated from IBC - Alma Moreno's Loveliness, Chicks to Chicks, The Sharon Cuneta Show, among others. Other IBC shows included TODAS (Wednesdays at 7:30), Iskul Bukol (Tuesdays at 7:30), among others. The IBC primetime lineup was made up mostly of local shows - thus, perhaps, also explaining its taglines, Basta Pinoy sa Trese in 1986, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese in 1989 and Pinoy ang Dating in the mid-'90s. Recently the network will continued to dominate the television landscape with Viva-TV for the home to the basketball of the NBA and PBA, as well as its hits like phenomenal cartoons Pop Pixie and Winx Club, hit telenovela Rosalinda, Korean asianovela My Daughter the Flower, anime series Cyborg Kurochan, top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and popular talent search Born to be a Star that it controlled the all-important primetime TV viewing block with fans of Viva shows on IBC. Your favorite Kapinoy programs by classic hit shows are back as IBC Classics, the newest afternoon block of IBC-13 that will offer well-loved, timeless, archive and classic IBC shows that highlight the best of Pinoy TV, every Mondays ro Fridays from 2:30pm to 3:30pm, and on Saturdays from 10:30 to 11:30am. IBC Classics programming that brings back television's top-rating comedies by airing some of its classic programs in the '70s and '80s like Pinoy sitcom Iskul Bukol starring Tito Sotto, box-office king Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon will chard today's audiences a new as it airs on Mondays. By Tuesdays, TODAS with its stars Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos and Freida Fonda. On Wednesdays with Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin are the sitcoms called Chicks to Chicks. On Thursday, award-winning Pinoy Thriller, a very popular and scary horror show that is a Pinoy popular culture. And on Fridays, the comedy-gag-satire show for news Sic O'Clock News with stars from actor Jimmy Fabregas and actress Ces Quesada bring on the spoofs consist of actors and actresses. Within on Saturdays, the one and only comedy king Dolphy as the Dolphy Specials at the time of unforgettable funny memories. IBC Classics brings back TV classics from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao in the Philippines of the Filipino TV audience on the Kapinoy network which recently Viva-TV programming concepts by specializes in TV coverage for sports events like the professional basketball league and imprting cheap Korean asianovelas, anime series in Japan, foreign cartoons and Mexican telenovelas that grabbed primetime ratings from established popular shows. On its 53rd anniversary, IBC-13 for the Kapinoy network. In that anniversary, the network showed the classic IBC shows that made them success especially classic comedies and childrens' programming. Also, IBC's primetime block intorducing Viva-TV with phenomenal hit animated series Winx Club and also a hit telenovela Rosalinda which starring Thalia and hit Korean dranas My Daughter the Flower along with the popular basketball tournament with the NBA and PBA, anime proramme franchised Cyborg Kurochan, popular and top-rating phenomenal game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link, and popular talent search show Born to be a Star are the block timers of Viva Television which helps IBC-13 now gain the higher ratings as the No.3 leading station, according to received higher ratings from the AGB Nielsen Media Research survey garnered increased viewership. 'Top TV Station 2013' :1. ABS-CBN :2. GMA-7 :3. IBC-13 :3. TV5 :4. Studio 23 'Lito Ocampo Cruz, Vice President for Network Operations/Member, Board of Directors, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC13), Philippines' Lito Ocampo Cruz buys television content for terrestrial platform Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13) in the Philippines. He buys free-TV rights for news and public affairs, children's programming, entertainment and sports programming in a viewership of the Kapinoy network for the number 3 leading station in the Philippines for dominated like the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. And we also partnered with Viva Entertainment and they dictated our block time for prime time. Their prime-time block from 5pm to 12mn on IBC 13 is known as Viva-TV, which is the official broadcaster and the home of the National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) for the basketball fans, and recently the SEA Games and Olympic Games for the sports coevrage.